


Kitten

by CarlyLovesLarry



Series: Let's Have Some Fun [2]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Exhibitionism, Louis dressed up as a kitten yay, M/M, Riding, i should learn how to tag shit properly, its just sex like, umm, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally picked up the fuzzy, sparkly kitten ears that he got at the last minute, which was probably the most embarrassing part of it all. What kind of eighteen year old boy went to a high-school Halloween party wearing sparkly. Fuzzy. Kitten ears.</p><p>Louis did, apparently.</p><p>or where Louis goes to Niall's party dressed as a kitten and he and Harry get a bit too tipsy to care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Yo im in the Halloween spirit to I finally wrote this yay

Louis lied back in the tub, sinking into the warm water and basking in the enjoyment of being able to finally bathe without any disruptions. Usually his mom would be on his ass about how he needs to do homework or chores, and his sisters would be clawing at his legs, begging for him to play barbies with them, or maybe watch a Disney movie.

But not tonight- no, tonight, it was Halloween. His mom had taken the little menaces out for trick-or-treating, and they were long gone in another neighborhood. His mom said that the houses in their area were too dangerous or something, said that strange people lived nearby. Louis really didn't find anything strange about old cranky Mr. Brown next door and that one young woman that lived across the street, but you never really know what goes on behind closed doors.

He sighed out loud, letting his mind drift in the sounds of the faucet of the tub running and the booming of his music coming from his room, reverberating through the hall and to the bathroom. He heard the familiar beat of his favorite song start, singing along as the water grazed over his jawline. Something was missing, though, and he couldn't pinpoint it exactly. He had music, warm water running, the bathroom lights were dimmed out- what else did he need?

Wait.

Bubbles.

He grinned at his own suggestion, finding the bubble bath on the side of the tub and opening it. The instructions read,"Pour a capful into one tub for maximum bubbly pleasure." Louis furrowed his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulders and turning the bottle upside down, blue soap splashing into the clear water below. He then put the cap back on, smiling and leaning back.

He was soon in a bubbly wonderland, white foam filling the tub and reaching up to his neck. He started laughing uncontrollably, attempting to calm the mess with his arms, but the little air pockets wouldn't pop, they only seemed to grow and grow, swallowing him up as if they were a black hole, sucking him to another dimension.

Louis stood up in the tub, covered in white fuzz, and turned off the water, the existential crisis of the bubbles coming to a standstill. Maybe he should've followed the instructions.  
  
He reached for his towel off of the bathroom counter, drying his face and arms before stepping out onto the mat, an ocean of foam following and wetting the floor beneath him. He shook his hair out with the towel before moving down his body and drying the rest of his skin, wrapping the towel around his waist before picking up the hair dryer, turning it on. He dried his hair the little that it needed before skipping off to his bedroom.

He was in a really good mood at the moment, for an array of reasons actually, one of them being that Niall was throwing his usual Halloween shindig, and he and Harry were going together. He stepped into his bedroom, turning his music down as he walked over to his bed, looking at the costume he had lied out. It was such a ridiculous get-up to be honest, but Harry told him to go as something cute and little- like him- so that's just what he did.

He was going as a fucking kitten.

He shook his head in embarrassment, tossing his towel aimlessly across the room and putting on his boxers, slipping on the leather skinny jeans over them and looking in the mirror. And, well, he looked really stupid, let's just put it that way. The boxers were bunching up and poking out on his thighs, the outline obvious. And then he decided that he just wasn't going to wear boxers. Commando, as Harry does it. Shit, he was becoming more and more like his boyfriend each and every day.

He put the leather skinnies back on when he had no boxers on, turning and looking at himself in his full-length mirror in his room. The jeans made his ass look /really/ nice, the curve of his bum looking more exaggerated by the material. He adjusted his prick in the front of the pants so that it wasn't noticeable, it's be pretty damn embarrassing for him to show up at the party with his cock nearly on display in the jeans he was wearing.

Louis pulled his form-fitting black t-shirt over his head and onto his torso, straightening it at the bottom and looking at himself in the mirror once again. He liked his outfit so far, his curves almost exaggerated by the tightness of his black clothes. He picked up the black Halloween makeup off of his dresser, looking at himself closely in the mirror and rubbing a big black dot onto the tip of his nose. He used the black makeup pencil to draw some whiskers onto his cheeks, and then attempted to use the eyeliner his sister gave him.

He wasn't experienced in makeup ever, only using it once before when he and Harry dressed Niall up in full drag that time he was passed out on the front lawn of his house. He tried to draw it underneath his eye, desperately avoiding poking his eye out as he dragged it under. he then pulled away, blinking a few times and looking back in the mirror. _Success_ , he thought to himself, grinning wide and picking up the liquid eyeliner to use on his top eyelid. He applied it just right, only messing up once, and the fix wasn't much work.

He finally picked up the fuzzy, sparkly kitten ears that he got at the last minute, which was probably the most embarrassing part of it all. What kind of eighteen year old boy went to a high-school Halloween party wearing sparkly. Fuzzy. Kitten ears.

Louis did, apparently.

He placed the ears firmly atop his head, straightening them and pulling the ribbon on it so it wasn't tangled in the headband. And for a second- Louis thought that he actually looked kind of cute. Cute in a warm, cuddly kind of way. He smiled, and picked up Harry's too-big leather jacket, slipping it onto his arms and fixing it so it was straight. The shoulders of it were too broad, the arms were too long. But Louis fucking loved this jacket. He'd been wearing it ever since Harry gave it to him a few weeks ago.

He tucked his feet into his black converse, glimpsing at his figure in the mirror one last time until the doorbell rang. He said a tiny prayer in his head before he went over to the front door, bracing himself as he swung the door open.

Standing in the darkness under the porch light was, of course, Harry, dressed as some sort of 50's greaser. He had on a ton of black- like himself- and his curly hair had been combed up into some kind of quiff. He had sunglasses on even though there wasn't enough light out to even see clearly, and to be honest, he looked really fucking hot.  
But- seriously- when did he _not_  look sexy as hell?

Louis stood before him, putting his hands on his hips, expecting him to say some snarky comment or some shit. A small smile cracked on his serious expression, his eyes lighting up as he removed the ridiculous glasses. "You look terrific, babe." He said in his gravely voice, stepping forward and pecking his lips. Louis just had to smile, giggling and kissing him again. God, he loved this guy so much.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked, spreading his palm over the small of Louis' back. His entire hand covered the area, and Louis felt so small and fragile in that moment. Of course, he was small. But fragile- never. He was ferocious, fiesty, kind of like a chihuahua in a way. A very large, human like chihuahua at that.

"Yeah, let's go." Louis started to step out, until Harry stopped him.

"You got your fake I.D.? The cops might show up, and I don't need you going to jail for forgetting it. Again."

Louis widened his eyes, and nodded, rushing back to his room and pulling out the rectangle. He really didn't feel bad for it. Like, hey, he was eighteen. It's not like he hadn't drunk or smoked before. And plenty of people his age did it. Anyways, it was _Halloween_ , he was NOT going to be a goody two shoes just to avoid one night in prison again. In fact, he kind of liked it there. That one guy Fred was pretty cool. Of course, he stabbed a man at McDonald's for knocking over his chicken nuggets. So maybe he didn't like Fred.

He scurried down the stairs again, smiling at Harry and stepping outside, with a certain pep to his step. Hell, he fucking _loved_  this holiday.

He climbed onto Harry's motorcycle- that he actually _earned_  back from getting a C in English. Actually, it was a D-, but his mom didn't need to know that. Harry got on, Louis hugging his waist and kissing the back of his neck. "I love you." He whispered into his ear, kissing behind his earlobe and smiling against his skin. "God you're such a sap." Harry replied, Louis laughing hysterically behind him and trying not to fall off of the bike.

They sped down the road to Niall's house, Louis bouncing in excitement and Harry trying to keep him calm from in front of him. Now, Niall's family _always_  went extreme with the decorations, paying professionals to set up the ornaments and going all-out. So, obviously, Niall's house was the only place to have a crazy, wild costume party. It's like science.

They pulled up in his driveway, orange lights illuminating the night air, tons and tons of people standing in the windows. Harry parked his motorcycle, Louis hopping off and straightening his kitten ears once again. He hoped he wouldn't need to do that often throughout the evening. It'd be a real pain in the ass.

Harry took his hand, and lead him towards the front door, coming to a halt once they got there. Louis looked up at Harry, smiling uncontrollably, then opened the door, a wall of heat and alcohol slamming straight into them. The house was filled to the brim, people flooding the rooms.

Louis rushed inside, standing on his toes and looking for Niall. He squeezed Harry's hand, pulling him through the crowd and stopping in the kitchen. And Louis seriously thought he was in heaven when he saw all of the chocolate and candy set out in bowls on the buffet table. He grabbed a handful of Mini Twix bars, giving Harry one and eating two at a time. No, Louis was not a pig. He just really loved Twix bars.

He scoped out the kitchen, and spotted two Little Red Riding Hoods standing against the wall, a fair blonde football player standing in front of them with flushed cheeks and two beers. "Niall!" Louis shouted, going over to where he was and receiving a one-armed hug from the boy. "Eh, Lou! Ladies, 'tis my friend, Louis." He waved at the girls, and furrowed his brows a bit when one of them winked, giggling at him. The girl's face fell when Harry came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his ear. "Taken, girls." Harry grumbled, smiling against Louis' skin.

"Hey! Have a beer, guys, enjoy yourselves, get _loose_!" Niall screamed, shoving the bottles into their hands and dancing away. The girls followed him, giggling and each taking one of his arms. Louis could hear Niall's shouting from the living room, muffled from all of the screams of his guests.

Louis took a sip of his while Harry glugged down half of it, pulling off and taking a deep breath. Louis took that as a challenge, lifting the bottle back to his lips and swallowing down the bitter liquid, his throat burning. He then pulled the bottle away and slammed it down on the table, flicking his head back up to Harry.

"Damn, Louis, don't do that, you might choke or somethin'." Harry laughed, drinking down the rest of his beer and leaving the bottle on the table. Louis looked around, chewing his bottom lip, thinking. "How about we go dance?" Louis offered, smiling when Harry nodded and headed out of the kitchen.

He walked to the middle of the living room, watching Harry behind him, then stopped. He turned around and started moving his hips to the beat of the next song, Harry stepping in and just _watching_  for a second. Louis then felt Harry's hands on his waist, moving with him to the flow of the music.

Another bottle was shoved into Louis' hand out of nowhere, and Louis just decided _fuck it_ , and took a swig of it before Harry took it away, swallowing a sip and then pressing it back to Louis' lips. He drank it all, gulping it down until only a few droplets were left. And then another beer was in Harry's hands, him drinking it all and shouting at the top of his lungs.

Louis felt hot, flushed, and he was getting _really_  horny. The world was going in slow motion, the lights were much too bright and the music was pumping through his veins. All he felt was Harry, his hands on his hips, pulling him onto him, his lips on his neck. Louis then turned around, grinding his ass back into the bulge in Harry's jeans. He moaned quietly, the music covering any noises he would make. Harry's hands pulled him back onto him, both of them practically fucking in the middle of the room. Nobody else seemed to notice- or care, all too preoccupied in their own little worlds.

He reached back, and grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair, pulling him down on him and letting out a throaty moan when he attached his lips under his jawline, sucking harshly and biting the mark once he pulled away. He swiveled his hips against Harry's cock, hearing him growl in his ear and move his hand in front of him, grabbing his own cock and squeezing roughly. He let out a high pitched noise, turning his head and smashing his lips against Harry's, humming into the sloppy kiss and grabbing Harry's jaw with his hand.

"C'mon, let's get outta here." Harry mumbled into his ear, sucking under on his neck and licking up his jaw. Louis nodded his head quickly, gripping Harry's hand in his own and moving as fast as he could to find a Goddamn room. He stumbled up the steps, giggling crazily and pulling Harry with him. The music was fading as they distanced themselves from the party. He pulled Harry down by the collar of his shirt one they reached the top of the steps, lips meeting in a vicious kiss, tongues moving against each other, bodies clashing.

They waddled down the hallway, Louis breathing heavily and laughing and Harry moaning lowly in his throat. Louis led the way, walking backwards through the house, until he thought he found the right door, twisting the knob, still kissing Harry. The door was pushed open by his body, then slammed by Harry's foot. They didn't waste any time getting their clothes off, Harry pulling the jacket off of Louis and dropping it to the floor, taking the shirt off of him as well and throwing it in a heap.

Louis clawed at Harry's jacket, ripping it off and lifting the shirt off of him as well, digging his nails into his chest and dragging down. He smirked when Harry let out a groan, holding his waist with a bruising grip and kissing him roughly, biting his bottom lip and moving one of his hands to his hair, pulling it back and licking on his lips.

Louis let out a distressed moan, being pushed back onto the bed and landing on the soft mattress. He watched Harry remove his shoes and socks leaving them at the foot of the bed and then moving up his body, eyes raking over his skin. "Louis, my, my, where are your boxers? I can see everything from here, slut." He let out a breath of air when Harry traced his cock in his leather pants with his long, slender finger. Harry unbuttoned his pants, folding them down then yanking them off of his legs, throwing them mindlessly behind him.

Louis began to pull the kitten ears off of his head, but Harry stopped him, smirking up at him. "No, baby, keep those on. You're my little kitten." Harry reached up, stroking his cheek before standing himself, kicking his shoes off and pulling his pants down, cock springing into the air and bouncing against his lower stomach. Louis could feel his mouth watering, crawling on all fours over to Harry.

He stood on his knees, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes and grinning, kissing him softly before pecking down his chest, licking up his abs. He got back onto all fours, wrapping his hand around Harry's shaft and pumping it a few times. He then wrapped his lips around the head, licking around it then moving his head down. He could hear Harry's breath begin to quicken, his hand now in Louis' hair, not pulling or pushing his head.

Louis bobbed his head on his cock, hollowing his cheeks and stroking with his hand what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He felt his entire being buzzing with energy, a bit tipsy from the alcohol and his mind a groggy mess. But he knew what he was doing was making Harry feel good, so honestly, he'd do anything in this vulnerable stance.

He pulled off when Harry tugged on his hair slightly, catching his breath and looking up at his boyfriend with wondering eyes. "God, you look so fucking innocent." Harry growled, pushing him back on the bed and crawling on top of him, looming over his small form. Louis raised his head just the smallest amount, and pressed his lips against Harry's firmly, tongues clashing for a moment before Harry pulled away, going down Louis' body and picking up his jeans from the end of the bed.

Louis lied there, impatient as Harry sat on his knees between his legs. He felt Harry's hands gripping on his thighs, spreading them and lifting them slightly. He then felt a cold, slick finger tracing around his hole, his bones rattling as the finger was pushed in slowly, pulling out once it was in half way. He let out a shaky breath, reaching down and grabbing at the inside of his thighs, squeezing his tanned flesh with a grip hard enough to bruise.

He lied there, exposed as Harry wriggled his digit within him, Louis letting out a string of soft moans as Harry pressed a second finger to his hole. He felt Harry's lips around the head of his cock, his body jolting in excitement and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He groaned in his throat, trying to push down on Harry's fingers and thrust up into his mouth all at once. He began to get frustrated, eyebrows furrowed when Harry pushed down on his stomach so he would stop moving. He gasped as Harry prodded a third finger with his other two, body freezing as he was stretched out and filled by his boyfriend's long, slender fingers.

He arched his back off of the mattress, a lengthy, choked moan emitting from his throat. He felt so hot all over, skin tingling with arousal and just the want to be fucked by Harry. He needed it, he needed it more than anything in the world. He reached lower between his legs, past his hard, aching cock and wrapped his fingers around Harry's wrist, pulling his digits out of himself and pulling Harry on top of him once more. Harry leaned down into his neck, sucking on his skin and biting it.

He felt Harry's hands on his hips, turning him onto his side then lying back behind him. "'M gonna pound you nice 'n good, yeah babe?" Harry rumbled, voice low and gravely from the alcohol. Louis nodded, nearly breathless, as he waited for a moment, hearing sounds of tearing and shuffling behind him before Harry grabbed his jaw, turning his head to look back and kissing up his jaw.

Louis inhaled a sharp breath when he felt Harry's cock rubbing at his hole, sliding over it a few times before pushing in, slowly but at a steady pace. His face contorted a bit, mouth open wide, eyes screwed shut, trying to relax his body as he was being filled, filled to the brim by Harry's thick cock. His breathing was wavering, Harry pulling out halfway and pressing back in, Louis trying to get accustomed to the stretch. Everything seemed to be more vivid this time, he could feel every area of his body where Harry's skin met his, could feel Harry's heartbeat against his back, could hear Harry's breathing. All of his senses were on edge, and it just electrified everything even more.

As Harry picked up the speed of his hips, Louis lied motionless, breathless, reaching behind him and tangling his fingers in Harry's hair. He started whimpering, a noise coming out of his mouth every time Harry thrust his hips forward and into him. He opened his eyes for a split second, and saw Niall standing in the doorway, a red cup in his hand and his eyes wide. "What do ya think you're doin' in here?" Niall slurred, stumbling slightly and keeping his eyes on the two of them.

Louis moaned when Harry started to slow his thrusts, rocking his hips slightly and grumbling against Louis' neck,"Niall, you can leave us to our business or stay and watch. Your choice."  
Louis smiled a little when Niall threw his hands in the air, whatever he had in his cup slashing out behind him before he shook his head in disappointment, slamming the door behind him. Louis laughed breathlessly, cramming his lips against Harry's, pulling his head closer to his by his hair. "Ride, me kitten, c'mon." Harry mumbled, Louis nodding as he pulled out, whining from the abrupt halt of the stretched feeling he felt before. He climbed on top of Harry, straddling his hips and bracing his hands on his tones chest.

He moved one of his hands behind him, guiding Harry's cock to his hole before inching his hips down, jaw going slack as his hips met Harry's. He watched Harry's hand move up to his head, straightening the kitten ears and stroking his cheek with his thumb. He rolled his hips on Harry's cock before lifting up, and slamming back down on top of him, both moaning in pleasure. He worked his thighs on top of him, swiveling his hips and grinding down on him until he felt the pit of his stomach tighten, distressed noises being pulled from his throat.

"Fuck- fuck Harry, oh my God." Louis whined, pressing his hips down on Harry's, skin getting sore from all of the friction and movement. "You gonna come, baby?" Harry groaned, throwing his head back into the blanket and gripping onto Louis' thighs. He nodded, panting, reaching to pump his own throbbing cock in his hand. He squeaked when he felt Harry rolling over, him now on top. He started thrusting his hips forward at an impossible rate, Louis moaning uncontrollably as he felt his prostate being assaulted from the new angle. He opened his eyes again and just took in the sight- Harry, sweaty, breaths coming out quickly, one hand on his stomach and the other on his hip. His thick pink lips were parted slightly, biceps bulging from all of his exertion. The sight itself had Louis coming, shouting at the top of his lungs and rolling his hips as his seed shot onto his stomach, leaking onto his hand and dripping.

He could feel his own hole clenching around Harry, and was now determined to make Harry come as soon as he could. He looked Harry straight in the eyes, lifting his hand to his mouth and licking his palm, shoving two of his fingers into his mouth and sucking the cum off of the digits. He could see the desperation in Harry's eyes as he removed his fingers, then pulled Harry down by the back of his neck and kissed him lustfully, shoving his tongue into his mouth and licking around.

He sighed when Harry groaned into the kiss, hips stuttering as he reached his high. They both froze for a minute before Harry rolled off of him, catching his breath as he sat up. He moved around the room, picking up their clothes and tossing Louis his, dressing himself and throwing his jacket over his shoulder. Louis got dressed as well, pulling his jacket onto his shoulders and stepping over to Harry, standing on his toes and kissing him with a bit lest haste, pulling away after a second and grabbing Harry's hand. "We should do that more often."

Louis looked up at Harry, giggling and pulling him to the door of the bedroom. "We do it too often, Styles, and you know that." They went back down the hallway and stairs, the music beginning to vibrate in the air again and the sight of tons of people filling Louis' vision. He saw Niall talking to a few girls, and when he looked up at them both, he shook his head no, smirking, before getting back to his conversation.

"We should go now." Louis stated, dragging Harry out of the house and rushing over to his boyfriend's motorcycle. "Louis, why do you wanna leave? I thought you were excited for the party."

He turned around, looking up at Harry in the pale moonlight. "I'd rather just spend the rest of my evening with you, if that's alright. You are mine, in case you forgot."

He smiled when Harry did, placing a chaste kiss to his lips and mumbling 'I love you', Harry whispering the same thing and both of them laughing out into the cool night air.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments/kudos! :)


End file.
